


Seblaine Ficlets

by harlequinfabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Seblaine, Glee AU, M/M, mason and madison as seblaine's children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Seblaine ficlets in one convenient place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my new collection of Seblaine drabbles that I manage to get out of my head and put down on paper. This first one is a little pre-Christmas drabble with some Daddy!Seblaine. I hope you enjoy!

          “Man, it’s really coming down out there,” Sebastian said. He lifted his mug of hot chocolate to his lips as he watched the snowflakes pile up on their front lawn.

          “Maybe later we can go out and build a snowman,” Blaine said. He smiled at his husband from his place on the couch.

          “As long as you don’t sing that damn song again,” Sebastian said.

          “I make no promises. She may start it,” Blaine chuckled.

          “You usually start it, babe,” Sebastian said. He smiled at Blaine who shrugged innocently.

          The soft music playing from the radio in the kitchen drifted into the men in the living room. Blaine began to hum along to Jingle Bells as he finished wrapping up another present on the coffee table. The red ribbon was getting gold glitter all over his hands and he knew that he would be finding the sparkles around the house for weeks. The stuff never seemed to come off and it got stuck to everything. He didn’t know why he kept using it on the gifts.

          “Any chance that you’ll help me with these presents?” Blaine asked.

          “See, I would. But you do them so much better than I do,” Sebastian said. He walked over and smirked at Blaine as he sat down in the green arm chair next to the couch.

          “Flattery will get you nowhere,” Blaine said as he rolled out more paper for another present.

          “Definitely got me somewhere last night.” Sebastian smirked and raised his mug to his lips again.

          Blaine raised his eyes for a moment to look at his husband before he returned his attention to wrapping.

          “Daddy! Papa!” a small voice called.

          “Someone’s awake,” Sebastian said. He smiled and stood up out of his chair to intercept their daughter running into the room. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed all over her face. “Nice bed head.”

          Lily smiled up at him and shook her head for emphasis. Her tangled hair whipping her Papa in the face made her laugh. Her four-year-old little legs kicked happily as Sebastian squeezed her in his arms.

          “Did you have a nice nap, Lil?” Blaine asked.

          “Mhmm!” Lily turned her head to look at her Daddy and gasped. “Are those presents for me?!”

          “No, they’re for the people coming to our house on Christmas Eve,” Blaine told her. He stood up and walked over to the two of them. He kissed Lily’s head and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

          “Who’s coming?” Lily asked.

          “Lots of people,” Sebastian told her.

          “Like whoooooo?” she asked again. She kicked her legs again as emphasis of her anticipation. Blaine grunted a little when her heel came in contact with his stomach.

          “Like Grandma and Grandpa and Poppy and Grand-mère and Uncle Cooper and-,” Blaine was interrupted by a shrill squeal.

          “Cooper?!” Lily screeched.

          “Yes, _Cooper_ ,” Sebastian smiled.

          “He gonna bring me presents?” Lily asked.

          “That depends. Did you buy him one?” Blaine asked.

          “I made Cooper a present!” Lily said.

          “What did you make him?” Sebastian asked.

          Lily wriggled out of her daddies’ arms and ran into the kitchen. She dug through her pink Minnie Mouse backpack to find her latest art project.

          “What did she make?” Sebastian asked Blaine.

          “They made glitter and paint pictures in pre-school yesterday as part of their Christmas party,” Blaine said.

          “So that’s where those red and green brownies I made went,” Sebastian smirked. He pressed a kiss on Blaine’s forehead as Lily ran back into the room and pressed herself in between the two of them.

          “Here! Look!” Lily said. She waved up her red construction paper and speckles of purple glitter floated off of it and on to the carpet.

          “Let’s see what you got,” Sebastian said. He took the paper from Lily and looked at it. He looked at the green paint and purple glitter that was covering the paper. He didn’t know if he was holding it the right way or not because he could not make sense out of what he was looking at.

          “Isn’t it a pretty butterfly, Seb?” Blaine asked. He could obviously tell his husband was struggling.

          “Oh! Yes, it’s gorgeous,” Sebastian said. Lily smiled wide and clapped her hands together.

          “You think Cooper will like?” she asked.

          “I think Uncle Cooper will love it,” Sebastian said. “You know you’re his favorite person.”

          Lily giggled and hid her head in her Daddy’s shoulder. Blaine had to move his head to the side though because her blonde frizzy bed head had gotten in his mouth. Sebastian chuckled and kissed the back of his daughter’s head.

          “Why don’t you go get a brush so Daddy can brush your hair. Then I can help you into your snow suit and we can all go outside and play in the snow,” Sebastian offered.

          “Yeah!” Lily said. Blaine put her down and she took off towards her room in search of her hair brush.

          “She looks like one of those troll dolls,” Sebastian said.

          “She gets that from me,” Blaine chuckled.

          “Your hair is beautiful. So shut up,” Sebastian said. He pulled Blaine against his body and kissed his head.

          Blaine closed his eyes and hummed softly as he rested his head against Sebastian’s shoulder.

          “Got my brush!” Lily said. She ran back into the room and waved her brush in the air over her head.

          “Alright, little miss. Sit down right here,” Blaine said. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot between his legs. Lily handed Blaine the brush and sat down where he told her to.

          “Papa, get your snow suit on!” Lily said.

          “Yes, ma’am,” Sebastian said. He winked at her and walked into his room to get changed.

          “All done. Your hair is knot-free,” Blaine said.

          “Thank you, Daddy,” Lily said. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek before taking her brush and skipping back into her room.

          Blaine got up and walked to his and Sebastian’s bedroom. Sebastian was just sliding his hat onto his head as Blaine walked in.

          “You’ve probably got three seconds before she starts calling you,” Blaine said.

          “I’m going,” Sebastian said. He slipped his gloves into his coat pockets and smacked Blaine’s ass as he made his way out of the room.

          “Papa!” Lily called.

          “Hush, I’m here,” Sebastian said as he walked into her room. She smiled and kicked her little legs over the side of her bed as her Papa got all of her snow gear out of her closet. “Okay, stand up.”

          Lily stood up and Sebastian helped her get all snuggled up in her favorite black snow pants and pink puffy coat. She slipped on her white gloves and hat herself and twirled around in front of her mirror.

          “How do I look, Papa?” Lily asked.

          “Beautiful. Like a multicolored marshmallow,” Sebastian said. Lily wrinkled her nose up at him, and for a moment, Sebastian could have sworn he was looking at Blaine.

          “Ready you two?” Blaine asked. He leaned against Lily’s doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

          “Daddy, do I look like a marshmallow?” Lily asked.

          “Is that what Papa said?” Blaine asked.

          “Yes,” she nodded.

          “Then I have to agree with him,” Blaine said.

          “You boys!” Lily shouted as if it was an insult. Blaine chuckled and scooped her up in his arms. Lily ran her fingers over his soft coat and picked at the fuzz on it.

          “Come on, you,” Blaine said to Sebastian. Sebastian followed Blaine out of their daughter’s room and back into the living room. Blaine placed Lily down and she ran to the front door, throwing it open and running out into the still-falling snow. Blaine and Sebastian walked out onto the porch and Sebastian shut the door behind them.

          “Damn, it’s cold out here,” Sebastian muttered.

          “Don’t worry. We have logs for the fire and a cabinet full of hot chocolate,” Blaine said.

          “Come on!” Lily called.

          “Hurry up or she’s going to start-,” Blaine started to say.

          “Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaan!” Lily started to sing out.

          “That’s our kid,” Sebastian chuckled.

          “Come on!” Blaine said. He grabbed Sebastian’s hand and dragged him out into the snow with their daughter.


	2. Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blaine's dog gets sick the last thing he expects is to meet the man of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for sooo long that I'm happy to finally get it out on paper! Or, rather, on digital document. The title of this chapter was taken from the R5 song of the same name because once I thought of it I couldn't get the song out of my head. I hope you enjoy!

_Hack. Hack. Hack._

Blaine jolted up right in his bed. What the hell was that noise? He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at his clock on his bedside table. The neon green numbers told him that it was a quarter after three in the morning.

_Hack. Hack. Hack._

“Jasmine?” Blaine called out. He hopped out of his bed and dashed into the living room of his small Brooklyn apartment. “Sweetheart, you okay?”

Blaine crouched down next to his Black Lab who was laying on the couch and stroked her head gently. She let out another whooping cough and Blaine frowned at her.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Blaine asked. He kneeled down on the floor and kissed the top of her head. “Someone got a cold? Come on, let’s go get a drink. We’ll take you into the vet in the morning, okay?”

Blaine stood up and patted his leg for Jasmine to get off the couch and follow him. He led her into the kitchen and filled up her water bowl to the top so that Jasmine could drink as much water as she needed.

“There you go, Princess.”

Blaine sighed as he watched her lap up the water in her bowl.

“All right, come lay down with me in my bed, okay? Come on,” Blaine said.

He patted his leg again and Jasmine happily followed him into his room. She jumped up on the bed and walked in a circle a few times before deciding to rest her head on the pillow next to Blaine’s. Blaine laughed and laid down on the bed next to her.

“You’re so spoiled,” Blaine muttered as he got comfortable under the covers.  

* * *

 

“Northern Veterinary Hospital, this is Tina speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson and I was wondering if you had an opening today with Dr. Figgins today for my dog Jasmine. She has a bit of a cough,” Blaine said.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Anderson, but Dr. Figgins is no longer with us at this office. But we have a new doctor with us, Dr. Smythe, who has taken over Dr. Figgins’ patients. Would you like to schedule an appointment with him today?” Tina said.

“Oh, sure. Yes, that’s fine,” Blaine said. He looked down at Jasmine and shrugged as she stared up at him.

“Okay, well he has a 11:45 available this morning. Will that work for you?” Tina asked.

“That sounds great,” Blaine said.

“All right, well we’ll see you and Jasmine then. Bye-bye,” Tina said.

Blaine hung up and stuck his phone back in his pocket.

“Well, looks like you’ve got a new doctor, Kid,” Blaine said.

Jasmine licked her snout and laid her head in his lap. She took a deep breath before letting out a small hack again.

“Let’s hope he can fix you up,” Blaine said as he rubbed her head.

 

* * *

 

“Come on,” Blaine said. He tugged on Jasmine’s leash but she did not want to come out of the car. “Why, Jasmine? Why do you like getting in the car but not getting out?”

Jasmine made an indignant noise at her master but jumped out on the next tug on her leash anyway. Blaine led her towards the front door and the bell dinged as the two of them walked in.

“Good morning, Mr. Anderson,” Tina greeted from the front desk. “Hello, Jasmine! Have a seat, we’ll be with you shortly.”

“Thanks, Tina,” Blaine said. He gave her a smile and sat down, tugging Jasmine towards his knees so he could pet her. He knew she tended to get nervous when she went someplace unfamiliar. She had been to the vet many times before, but still wasn’t very comfortable there.

“Jasmine?” the veterinary technician said as she came down the hall.

Jasmine’s head snapped in the direction of her name being called, her ears standing on edge.

“Hey, there cutie! You can come on back now,” she said with a smile.

Blaine rose to his feet brought Jasmine down along the hallway.

“We’ll be right here in room 2,” she said. “My name is Marley. It’s nice to see you today.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said as he and Jasmine slipped past Marley into the room.

Marley stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

“Okay, let’s see how much you weigh, sweetheart,” Marley said. “May I?”

Marley gestured to Jasmine’s leash and Blaine handed it over to her. Marley led Jasmine over to the examining table and lowered it, allowing Jasmine to hop on. Marley smiled and rubbed right behind Jasmine’s ear as she raised the table and pressed a button that lit up a small screen, displaying Jasmine’s weight.

“Fifty-two pounds. We’ve got a strong girl here,” Marley said.

“That she is. I can hardly play tug of war with her anymore,” Blaine said with a smile.

Marley chuckled and reached into a container behind her and pulled out a dog treat. Jasmine happily took it from her and gobbled it up. Marley gave her one more ear rub before walking over to Jasmine’s chart on the counter and writing down her weight.

“Okay, that’s it for me. Dr. Smythe should be right in,” Marley said. She smiled at Jasmine and then Blaine. “Have a great day.”

“Thanks, you too,” Blaine said. He walked over to Jasmine on the table and pat her side. She turned to face him, panting now. She had drool hanging from her jaw and Blaine couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “You’re too cute.”

Jasmine hacked right in Blaine’s face and he pulled away from her and let out a cough himself.

“Thanks for that, babe,” Blaine said. He wiped his face off on his sleeve for good measure and took the few steps closer to her again. “It’s okay. You’ll feel better soon.”

There was a soft knock on the door and Blaine’s head turned in the direction as the door opened. Blaine felt his heartbeat pick up as soon as he laid eyes on the new doctor.

“Mr. Anderson? Nice to meet you, I’m Sebastian,” Dr. Smythe said, extending his hand to Blaine. He wasn’t wearing the typical veterinarian coat, nor the scrubs that some vets chose to wear. He just had a part of dark washed jeans on and a teal polo shirt on. The stethoscope around his neck was the only thing that made him actually look like a doctor, plus there were some white hairs on his jeans that were probably from a previous patient.

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine managed to get out as he shook the extremely attractive doctor’s hand. He hoped his hand wasn’t too sweaty from nerves yet.

“And this must be Jasmine,” Sebastian smiled and turned towards the black dog who was anxiously waiting for some attention. “Aren’t you beautiful.”

_Yes, you are._ Blaine thought to himself. But not directed at Jasmine, even though she was, but the doctor was taking his breath away.

“So what’s wrong with this little girl today?” Sebastian asked Blaine, rubbing Jasmine’s head.

“Well, um, in the middle of the night she woke me up with this really loud hacking noise. And she kept coughing all morning, too. I kept filling up her water bowl because it seemed to help for a little while after she took a drink. But I think it’s been getting a little louder each time,” Blaine explained.

“Hmm,” Sebastian hummed. He took the stethoscope off of the back of his neck and popped the buds in his ears and pressed the drum against Jasmine’s chest. “How old is she?”

“Uh, she’s four,” Blaine answered. Sebastian smiled at Blaine as he listened to Jasmine’s chest and Blaine felt his own chest tighten. That smile. Those eyes. Even those freckles. Blaine wanted to cry, this man was so pretty.

Sebastian took the earpieces out of his ears and slung the stethoscope back around his neck. He then felt down Jasmine’s body and Blaine couldn’t help but watch his hands as they worked.

“So, um, you took over from Dr. Figgins, huh?” Blaine asked. He wanted to talk to this man as much as possible in the short timespan that they had together.

“I did,” Sebastian said. He picked up the otoscope sitting next to Jasmine’s chart on the counter and looked in Jasmine’s ears and eyes. “I just moved here from Ohio. Ever been?”

“That’s actually where I’m from too,” Blaine said with a chuckle.

Sebastian set down the otoscope and turned to smile at Blaine.

“No way. What part?”

“Westerville,” Blaine said.

“Seriously?” Sebastian asked. He let out a laugh and shook his head. “Me too. Well, as a kid. Then for high school I lived in Paris. But came back and went to Ohio State for veterinary science.”

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive,” Blaine said.

“Ohio State isn’t all that great,” Sebastian said with a smirk as he felt at Jasmine’s throat.

“I meant Paris,” Blaine answered with a laugh. “But a Doctor of Veterinary Medicine isn’t anything to be shy about either.”

“Oh believe me, I’m not shy in the slightest,” Sebastian said. “Hmm, cutie?”

Blaine’s face swelled with heat before he realized that Sebastian was talking to Jasmine.

“So, what’s her verdict?” Blaine asked.

“Well, she’s got a lower respiratory infection but that’s easily solved. Just have to prescribe her an antibiotic that she’ll need to take for two weeks and then she’ll be healthy as ever.”

“Thanks, Doctor,” Blaine said.

“Oh please, call me Sebastian. Hopefully, this little lady won’t be disturbing you and your girlfriend in the middle of the night anymore.”

“Oh,” Blaine stuttered and blushed a little bit. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry. I just assumed since I didn’t see a wedding ring on your finger,” Sebastian said.

Blaine let out a chuckle, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

“Nope, no wife, no girlfriend. But, to be fair, never had either. Boyfriends are more my thing. But don’t have one of those either,” Blaine said with a shrug.

“Good to know,” Sebastian said. He winked at Blaine as he picked up Jasmine’s chart.

Blaine was amazed that his knees didn’t buckle right then and there.

“Let me get that prescription for you and I’ll be right back,” Sebastian said.

Once he was out the door, Blaine let out a dreamy sigh and took Jasmine’s face in his hands.

“I am so sorry that you got sick, baby girl. But _thank you_ ,” Blaine said. He pressed a big kiss right between Jasmine’s eyes. “Isn’t he the hottest thing you’ve ever seen? Oh right, not your species. He’s not a German Shepherd, sorry.”

Jasmine coughed right in Blaine’s face, making him back away again and laugh.

“She get you?” Sebastian asked with a laugh as he walked back into the room.

“Yep,” Blaine said as he wiped off his face. He laughed as Sebastian wrinkled up his face in mock disgust.

“Gross, Jasmine. Don’t get your germs on your dad,” Sebastian said. He pet the top of Jasmine’s head before handing Blaine a small box. “There’s her antibiotic. Oral syringe is already in there, marked with a red line at the appropriate dosage mark. Just give that to her every day, twice a day, for two weeks, even after her cough disappears. She should stop coughing in two or three days though.”

“Thank you very much, Sebastian,” Blaine said. He extended his hand to the vet, who shook it.

“No problem. It’s what I do,” Sebastian said. “I didn’t happen to catch your first name though.”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

“It’s been _very_ nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian said.

“I feel the same,” Blaine said. Blaine realized that he hadn’t let go of his hand yet, but neither had Sebastian.

Jasmine hacked out another cough and both Blaine and Sebastian dropped their hands at the loud noise.

“If Jasmine doesn’t sound any better in a few days, just give me a call,” Sebastian said, picking up his things from the counter.

“I definitely will,” Blaine said. “Hope to see you soon. Well, not that I want Jasmine to not get better or get sick again.”

Sebastian chuckled and his eyes scrunched up as he did. Blaine was pretty sure that his own heart was about to pound out of his chest. Or he was going to faint.  

“Well, feel free to bring her by for a checkup anytime. I’d love to see you again as well. Take care.”

Sebastian walked out the door and Blaine looked from the open door to Jasmine sitting on the table.

“Think he likes me?” Blaine asked her.

“Yes!” Blaine heard Marley call from down the hall. Blaine felt himself blush and lowered Jasmine off of the table.

“Come on, you,” Blaine said. He led her to the front desk and slipped her leash around his wrist so he could get his wallet out of his pocket. “What’s the damage for today’s visit?”

“Let’s see,” Tina said, typing on her keyboard. “Oh, it looks like Dr. Smythe has waived the fee for today’s visit. And antibiotic. So I guess you’re good to go.”

Blaine stared at her for a moment. He wasn’t entirely sure that he heard her right.

“What?” he asked.

Tina chuckled and turned the computer screen to show him.

“See there? The red line through your fee? That means the doctor has taken care of it. So there’s no charge for today.” Tina explained.

“Oh. Wow. Well, that’s… Tell him thank you for me,” Blaine said. He wasn’t sure what else to say.

“I’ll do that,” Tina said. She gave Blaine a knowing smile and then stood up to look down at Jasmine. “Bye-bye, sweetheart!”

Blaine led Jasmine back outside and into the car. Once they were both inside and Blaine was buckled in, he started laughing. He looked back at Jasmine who was happily wagging her tail.

“Jasmine, I apologize but I think you’re going to be having a lot more checkups,” Blaine said.

Jasmine coughed in his face, but Blaine didn’t care this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Shameless Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts AU that is just Sebastian shamelessly flirting with Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need all the Hogwarts AU Seblaine in my life. There will probably be more drablets of them at Hogwarts in the future. I just needed to get one down for now :)

Blaine was happy to be back at Hogwarts for the year. He had missed his friends, performing magic, wandering the castle, and the glorious food. His mother’s home cooking was nothing compared to what the house elves could cook up. Blaine was not happy, however, when he got his new class schedule at breakfast on the first day of classes.

“Man, we have the most classes with Slytherin this term,” Sam said as his teeth tore into a strip of bacon.

Blaine groaned and looked over the piece of parchment he was holding in his hands. He and Sam had been lucky not to get stuck in many classes with Slytherin over the years, but it looked like luck had run out for the Fourth Year Hufflepuffs.

“We have Potions with them. Ugh! Professor Sylvester always favorites them,” Blaine said.

“You realize that we’ll get points taken away daily, don’t you?” Sam said.

“Yeah, you’ll be the one that gets them taken away,” Blaine said with a chuckle.

Sam gave Blaine an indignant look, despite knowing that he was right, and shoved a forkful of food in his mouth.

“Are you excited about Transfiguration this year? We get into some really cool stuff,” Brittany said as she sat down across from the two of them at the table.

“Hopefully I don’t set anything on fire this year,” Sam said.

“In any class,” Blaine added.

“We better get going. Classes start in ten minutes,” Brittany said.

The three of them got up and followed the other Hufflepuff house members in their year to the dungeon for their first class of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“This year’s professor doesn’t seem too bad,” Sam said as they all took their seats in the classroom.

“Yeah, she seems cool,” Blaine said.

“At least we don’t have this class with Slytherin. That would be awful,” Sam said.

“You guys don’t like Slytherin?” Brittany asked. “Why not? Not all of them are bad.”

“Most of them are,” Sam said.

“I like Santana. She’s fun,” Brittany said.

“She’s not in our year,” Sam said.

“But she’s still a Slytherin,” Brittany said.

“Good morning, class,” Professor Holliday said as she entered the room. She walked up to the front of the class and leaned against the wooden podium situated there. “Fourth Year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, am I correct?”

“Yes, Professor,” the class chimed together.

“Great,” Professor Holliday said. “We are going to have some fun together this year.”

For the next hour the class practiced different spells that could be used in the case of a poltergeist attack. Blaine heard several students whispering on the way out that they couldn’t wait for Peeves to act up so that they could practice. Even though Peeves was never a dangerous poltergeist in the slightest, Blaine knew that he would find these spells aimed at him amusing.

“Potions next,” Sam groaned as he walked with Blaine and Brittany to their next lesson.

“It’ll be fun,” Brittany said and gave the both of them a smile. “You’ll see.”

The three friends walked into the classroom and sat on the left side of the room, right in the middle of the rows of desks. They didn’t want to be right in front of Professor Sylvester, but they didn’t want to sit in the back with the rowdiest Slytherins either.

As they were taking their seats there were some snickers from the back of the room. Blaine turned his head to look and saw Fourth Year Slytherin Sebastian Smythe smirking at him from his seat in the back row. Blaine felt his face flush slightly, as he had always been extremely attracted to the boy. He was tall, lean, and had the most amazing green eyes that were only brought out by the green of his robes. Sebastian was sitting with his cohort and best friend, Hunter Clarington. Hunter wasn’t looking at Blaine, but at the front of the classroom. Blaine wondered what the two of them had been laughing at, especially since Sebastian had been looking at him.

“Anderson, eyes up here,” Professor Sylvester called from the front of the room.

Blaine’s attention snapped away from the boy with the green eyes and he looked up at the front of the room. Professor Sylvester wasn’t looking at him so he didn’t feel the urge to mutter a half-hearted apology. She was walking back and forth across the front of the classroom, a stack of parchment in her arms.

“Alright, Slytherins, Puff Dragons, welcome to Potions again. You all know the drill by now. First day, definitions. Get out your books. I’ve got your parchment here with questions to answer in addition to copying the definitions. You’ll be doing this in pairs. I assign partners. Clarington, Evans,” Professor Sylvester said.

Sam groaned and gathered his things to go sit in the back of the room by Hunter.

“See you at lunch, man,” Blaine said.

“Nixon, you and Pierce.”

Brittany smiled at Blaine before walking over to sit next to Trent to work.

“Smythe, you work with Anderson.”

Blaine wasn’t sure if the sensation in his stomach was it flipping or falling. He adjusted himself in his seat, ran his hand over his gelled hair, and cleared his throat. Blaine couldn’t turn around to look at Sebastian, he didn’t want to see the look on his face.

“Hello,” Blaine heard a drawl come from behind him. He could feel Sebastian’s hot breath on his neck and it sent a shiver up his spine. Blaine could hear Sebastian chuckle as he noticed Blaine squirm in his seat.

Sebastian sat down next to Blaine and pulled out his book and quill.

“Hi,” Blaine said.

Sebastian took the pieces of parchment that Professor Sylvester handed him and set one down in front of Blaine. He opened his book and flipped towards the first set of definition words.

“Having a good fourth year so far, Anderson?” Sebastian asked.

“Why do you always call me that?” Blaine asked.

“What?” Sebastian looked up at him and shook his head a little bit. “That’s your name.”

“It’s my last name,” Blaine said. “Do you even know my first name?”

Sebastian scoffed and looked down to the parchment in front of him.

“This is our fourth year living in the same castle. You think I don’t know your name?” Sebastian asked.

“Well, I’m just a lowly Hufflepuff in the eyes of a Slytherin, aren’t I?” Blaine said quietly as he dipped his quill into his ink.

Sebastian let out a dark chuckle and slammed his book closed.

“Are you sure you’re a Hufflepuff?” Sebastian asked.

“Excuse me?” Blaine said and looked up at him with confusion.

“I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be the nice ones, the accepting ones,” Sebastian said.

“We are,” Blaine said.

“Didn’t you just completely typecast me just because I’m a Slytherin though?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine stared at him for a moment. He opened his mouth to answer, but his jaw just hung open as he stared. He closed his mouth and then opened it again, repeating that a few times before answering.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I guess I just get nervous around you,” Blaine said. He could feel the heat in his cheeks coming back, both in embarrassment of his actions and admitting that he gets nervous around Sebastian.

“Nervous around me?” Sebastian asked. He quirked an eyebrow and leaned in towards Blaine.

Blaine felt a little better now, seeing that Sebastian’s playful and flirty persona was back.

“Yeah,” Blaine answered quietly, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Why’s that?” Sebastian asked. His smirk was wider now as he leaned in even more towards Blaine. He was so close that Blaine could smell the spearmint gum that was in his mouth. “Do you find me intimidating? Attractive? _Sexy_?”

Blaine coughed a little and shook his head as his blush deepened.

“No?” Sebastian chided, his smirk turning more into a smile now.

“Maybe,” Blaine said.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled back from Blaine a little.

“I think you’re sexy,” Sebastian said quietly, but never taking his eyes off of Blaine.

Blaine’s quill slipped out of his hand and he turned to look at Sebastian.

“What?”

“I said that I think you’re sexy, Blaine,” Sebastian said.

Blaine grinned and ducked his head, failing to hide his reddened cheeks.

“You said my name,” Blaine mumbled.

“I told you I know it. Your name is Blaine Anderson. Your friends are Sam and Brittany. And you’re going to be a prefect next year,” Sebastian said.

“You can’t possibly know that I’m going to be a prefect,” Blaine said.

Sebastian chuckled. “Oh, please. You’re going to be a prefect. So will I. And then maybe we could take our strolls around the castle at night together?”

“If that happens, then sure,” Blaine said with a smile. “But I doubt it.”

“You’ll see,” Sebastian said, sending Blaine a wink.

“Smythe, if you’re done invading Anderson’s space, it’d be nice if you worked on the assignment,” Professor Sylvester said.

“Yes, Professor,” Sebastian said, opening his book back up. “So, what do you say you join me at the Slytherin table for lunch?”

“Um, I’m not sure the other Slytherins would be too happy about that,” Blaine said, copying down another definition.

“Fuck what they think,” Sebastian said with a shrug.

“Well, would you consider sitting at the Hufflepuff table?” Blaine asked.

“Really?” Sebastian asked. “Won’t I be attacked by Cujo over there, glaring at me?”

Blaine looked to the back of the room and saw that Sam was glaring at Sebastian, probably assuming the worst from Professor Sylvester’s comment. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to Sebastian.

“Sam is harmless. Don’t worry, anyone is welcome to eat at the Hufflepuff table,” Blaine said.

“Sure,” Sebastian said with a smile. “And if I’m correct, after lunch we have Herbology and Charms together as well?

“I believe so,” Blaine said. “Wow, they really packed our two houses together this year, didn’t they?”

“They definitely did,” Sebastian said, smirking to himself.


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the twins, Madison and Mason, get sick, their Papa stays home to take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how people say Sugar Motta is Brittana's daughter from the future? Well, my headcanon is that Madison and Mason (the cheerio twins from season 6) are Blaine and Sebastian's future children.   
> This chapter is just cute Papa Sebastian. Mentions/descriptions (not terribly graphic) about getting sick (vomiting) just in case that sort of thing grosses you out!  
> Hope you enjoy family man Sebastian Smythe!

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

            The alarm blared its familiar notes and Blaine turned over to shut it off. The noise that followed was even more familiar to Blaine by now. Sebastian groaning and pulling the blankets up over his head. Blaine couldn’t help but smile as he turned over, loosened the blankets from Sebastian’s grip to pull them down, and kissed Sebastian on the head.

            “Wake up, sleepy,” Blaine murmured.

            Sebastian groaned in response and buried his face into his pillow.

            “I don’t understand how you’re a morning person. It is way too early to be awake,” Sebastian mumbled.

            “You’re so cute when you’re grumpy,” Blaine said fondly.

            “I must be fucking adorable right now,” Sebastian grumbled as he turned his head to look at Blaine.

            “You are,” Blaine said with a laugh and kissed Sebastian on the nose.

            “Don’t you have that big meeting today? The producers are coming by to talk about the budget?” Sebastian asked in between yawns.

            “I do. How nice of you to remember,” Blaine joked with a smirk. He got out of bed and stretched his arms up over his head. “I’m gonna jump in the shower.”

            “Leave the door and shower curtain open, will you?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

            “Too tired to even join me?” Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow at his husband as he walked around the bed.

            “Don’t joke, ‘cause I’ll jump out of this bed,” Sebastian said.

            “Oh, I know you will,” Blaine said.

            “D-Daddy,” Blaine heard as he walked past their open bedroom door.

            “Maddie?” Blaine asked as he walked out into the hallway to go into his daughter’s room.

            “Daddy,” Madison said weakly, followed by a coughing fit.

            “Oh, honey,” Blaine said and scooped his daughter up out of her bed. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Blaine pressed his lips against her forehead. “You’re burning up, sweetie. Oh, no.”

            “I feel icky,” Madison said.

            “Let’s get you some medicine, okay baby girl?” Blaine said. He walked back across the hall with Madison in his arms and laid her down next to Sebastian.

            “Hey, what’s wrong, princess?” Sebastian asked. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

            “I no feel good,” Madison mumbled and buried her head in his chest. Sebastian frowned and rubbed her back gently.

            “I’m going to check on Mason and then get her some medicine,” Blaine said.

            Blaine walked out of the room again to go into their son’s room to see if he was feeling any better than his sister was.

            “Mason? You awake baby?” Blaine said as he quietly walked in the room. Mason was asleep still, but Blaine reached down to gently press his lips to Mason’s forehead. He felt just as hot as Madison did. “Oh, boy.”

            “Mason’s asleep but he’s burning up, too,” Blaine told Sebastian as he walked back into the bedroom with some medicine for Madison in his hands.

            Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and poured the thick purple syrup into the little clear cup. He handed it to Madison who sniffed it and made a face.

            “It’s grape,” Sebastian said. “Your favorite flavor.”

            Madison didn’t look totally convinced but she put the cup up to her lips and drank it anyway. “Ick!”

            “I know, sweetie, but it’s going to make you feel better,” Blaine said as he smoothed her hair back on her head. “I’m going to call in work and tell them I can’t come in today, okay?”

            “Blaine, no,” Sebastian said immediately. “You have that important meeting today. I’ll stay home with them.”

            “Seb, are you sure?” Blaine asked. “You’ve never taken care of both of them being sick before.”

            “Blaine, it’s fine,” Sebastian assured his husband. “I’ll call in to work, they can deal without me for the day. The manuscripts will still be on my desk when I get back. I’ll call their preschool and let them know they won’t be in today.”

            “Michael was sick. Maybe he got me and Mason sick,” Madison mumbled against Sebastian’s chest.

            “Aw, maybe,” Sebastian said and kissed the top of her head. “Do Mason and Michael play together a lot?”

            Madison nodded her head and wiped her nose off on her sleeve of her purple pajamas.

            “If you’re sure you can take care of it,” Blaine said, looking at Sebastian.

            “We’ll be fine, Blaine. Get ready for work,” Sebastian said.

            Blaine looked at the two of them for another moment before getting up and grabbing his work clothes before walking into the bathroom to take his shower.

            Sebastian rolled over in bed and grabbed his cellphone off of the nightstand. He first dialed his work to let them know that he wouldn’t be in today, and then called the twins’ preschool so they wouldn’t be expecting them in class today.

            Madison fell back asleep against Sebastian’s chest, and when Blaine came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, he could hear Mason stirring in his room. The little boy was whimpering when Blaine walked in and picked him up. Blaine gave Mason the same medicine that Madison had taken and set him down with his sister and Papa.

            “Alright, I’ll see you guys later, okay?” Blaine said and gave each of them a kiss on the head. “Seb, if there’s any problems, just call me, okay? I’ll have my phone in my pocket all day.”

            “We’ll be fine, Blaine. But yes, I will call you if we run into any problems,” Sebastian said.

            “Bye, Daddy,” Mason said weakly with a small wave.

            “Bye, my baby boy,” Blaine said and gave Mason one last kiss before heading off to work.

            Only a few minutes after Blaine left, Mason fell back asleep against Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian situated himself comfortably on the bed and held a twin on each side of his body. He carefully reached over for the remote and turned the television on, making sure to keep the volume low. He managed to watch most of the morning new shows before Madison started to stir.

            “How you feeling, baby girl?” Sebastian asked.

            “Gross,” Madison said.

            “What hurts?” Sebastian asked.

            “My tummy and my head and my nose and my throat,” Madison said.

            “Do you want to try some toast? I can make you toast and you can drink some water and we’ll see if that helps, okay?” Sebastian asked.

            Madison nodded weakly and Sebastian carefully laid Mason down against the pillows so that he could get up with Madison without waking the sleeping boy up.

            Sebastian carried Madison down to the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. As he got the bread out and put two slices in the toaster, Madison sprawled out on the table in front of her. Sebastian poured some water in one of Madison’s favorite Minnie Mouse cups and set it down in front of her before spreading some butter on the toast. Once he placed the plate in front of his daughter, Sebastian sat down next to her.

            “Try eating a little bit. It might help to have something in your tummy,” Sebastian said.

            “Papa!” Sebastian heard him being called from upstairs.

            “I’ll be right back, princess,” Sebastian said and jogged up the stairs and into his and Blaine’s shared room.

            “Papa,” Mason whined and made grabby hands for Sebastian.

            Sebastian picked Mason up and cradled him against his chest.

            “Hey, baby boy. How about we go downstairs and you try to eat some toast like your sister?” Sebastian asked.

            Mason whimpered and buried his face into Sebastian’s neck.

            “Papa!” Sebastian heard Madison yell from downstairs. He held Mason tightly against his chest and bounded down the stairs to see what was wrong. When he walked into the kitchen he saw that there were two bites taken out of the toast, a few sips of the water gone, but also that Madison had thrown up all over her pajamas and the floor. Her eyes were brimmed with red and there were tears just about to spill.

            “Oh, honey, it’s okay,” Sebastian said. He gently sat Mason down in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Madison and grabbed a towel to start cleaning her up.

            The tears started flowing and Madison started sobbing, the tears making tracks in the vomit that was still around her mouth.

            “No, no, no, don’t cry, angel. It’s okay, Papa’s here. I’m going to clean you up and make it better, okay?” Sebastian tried to assure her.

            Madison hiccupped a few times before putting one of her tiny hands up to her mouth. Sebastian barely had time to realize what was about to happen before her mouth opened and she vomited again, this time over Sebastian’s shirt. Sebastian froze for a moment, not sure what to do. But then he heard a gagging sound coming from behind him and he turned his head to see Mason’s face turning green. Sebastian didn’t even have time to move towards him before Mason’s mouth opened and he threw up over himself and the kitchen table.

            “Shit,” Sebastian muttered under his breath as both of the twins began to wail. “I can do this.”

            Sebastian bounded into the bathroom next to the kitchen and turned the water in the bathtub on. He made sure it was cold water, so that it would help lower their temperatures as well as clean them. Sebastian tossed some bubble bath in there so the soap would immediately start cleaning them off once they were inside.

            He walked back into the kitchen and took a crying twin in each arm and walked back into the bathroom. He gently took the pajamas off of both of them, trying not to get any of the puke that was on the clothes get on their skin or hair. Sebastian gently lowered Madison into the water who immediately let out a scream at how cold the water was.

“I know, sweetie, I know,” Sebastian said. “But it has to be cool water so that it will help lower your fever.”

“Too c-cold!” Madison cried.

“You’ll get used to it, sweetie,” Sebastian said as he set Mason in the tub next to her.

“Cold, Papa!” Mason cried out.

“I know, babies, I know,” Sebastian said with a sigh. He felt terrible for making them feel worse, but he knew that this was what was best for them.

Sebastian shrugged off his own dirty shirt and tossed it behind him before grabbing the bottle of children’s body wash and squeezing a dollop into his hand. He started to gently wash off Madison’s face before moving to Mason’s chest.

It broke Sebastian’s heart as the two of them cried, and he had to bite his lip to keep from tearing up himself. Once he had them both cleaned off, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He slumped back against the sink and sat there for a moment so that he could catch his breath. Both Mason and Madison were whimpering still and tears were flowing from their eyes.

“It’s okay, guys. It’s done now,” Sebastian said. He stood up and pulled two towels out from the linen closet. He set one down on the top of the toilet and used the other to pull Madison out of the tub. He wrapped the towel snugly around her and rubbed her shoulders a few times. Sebastian grabbed the second towel and pulled Mason out of the tub, wrapping him up tightly and holding him in his arms. “Feel better? Warmer now?”

Madison nodded weakly and Mason buried his face in Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian took a deep breath and picked Madison up in the other arm. He carried them both upstairs into the master bedroom and laid them down on the bed.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you guys clean pairs of pajamas to wear, okay? You want anything else?” Sebastian asked.

“Want my teddy,” Mason said quietly.

“Melody,” Madison said, talking about her favorite ragdoll.

“Teddy and Melody, got it,” Sebastian said.

He walked out of the room and got new pajamas for the two of them, firetrucks for Mason and puppies for Madison, and brought them their favorite stuffed animals. Sebastian got them both changed and comfortable up on the pillows of the bed. He kissed both of them on the forehead, and noticed that they both felt a little cooler than before.

“You guys feeling any better?” Sebastian asked.

Madison nodded but Mason shook his head. Sebastian sighed.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’m going to get some juice for you guys. You need to keep drinking,” Sebastian said.

He walked downstairs, grabbed two Gatorades from the fridge, and went back upstairs to the bedroom. When he walked in the room, he saw that the twins were both fast asleep. Sebastian couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. He let out a breath and set the bottles down on his nightstand.

Sebastian put a children’s movie on the television in case they woke up, and carefully walked out of the room. He walked downstairs and started to clean up the kitchen and the bathroom. As he was finishing up the kitchen floor, he heard his cell phone start to ring and made a dash for it before the noise could wake up the kids.

“Hello?” Sebastian answered, out of breath.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, hey. It’s, um, it’s going okay. We’re hanging in there,” Sebastian said.

“How are they?” Blaine asked.

“They’re sleeping right now. They feel a little cooler than they did this morning,” Sebastian said.

“That’s good. Do you need me? Do you want me to come home?” Blaine asked.

“Babe, no, I’ve got it. You stay there and go to your meeting, okay?” Sebastian said.

“If you’re sure. I just don’t want you to be in over your head. I know when one of them is sick it’s a handful. I can’t even imagine both of them,” Blaine said.

“It is a lot. But I’m managing,” Sebastian said.

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” Blaine said.

“I will, baby. I promise,” Sebastian said.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay. Bye, Blaine,” Sebastian said. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Papa!” two little voices called out from upstairs.

Sebastian took a deep breath.

“Here we go.”

           


	5. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian go to a haunted house on Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Seblaine this Halloween!

“You’re really not scared?” Blaine asked.

            Sebastian chuckled and squeezed Blaine’s hand in his own.

            “I’m really not scared, Blaine. I told you these things don’t bother me,” Sebastian said.

            “You’re crazy,” Blaine said and clung tighter to Sebastian’s arm. The fabric of Sebastian’s costume sleeve was silky so Blaine had to keep adjusting his grip on his boyfriend.

Sebastian was dressed as Dracula; white silk shirt, black pants and cape, hair gelled back, pale face, dark eyes, and blood red lips with blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. Blaine had done the makeup since he was the one who had suggested the costume in the first place. Blaine had said that Sebastian would make a hot vampire but Sebastian refused to go as any other vampire than Dracula. The original and the coolest, he said. Blaine was costumed as one of Dracula’s victims. There were two “bleeding” holes on his neck and his face was painted a deathly pale. Sebastian had attempted to do the dark purple circles under Blaine’s eyes, but it ended up looking like Blaine had been punched. Blaine decided to forgo the dark eyes and just look extremely pale. Sebastian especially liked these costume choices when he realized it meant he could kiss Blaine’s neck all night long.

            They were next in line to walk into the haunted house and Blaine could feel his pulse starting to race. Sebastian hadn’t even wanted to go, claiming that this type of thing was boring, but Blaine’s puppy eyes proved fatal once more, and so, here they were.

            “You’ll protect me, right?” Blaine asked quietly once the couple walked through the threshold. Sebastian chuckled but nodded his head nonetheless.

            “Of course I will,” Sebastian said. He squeezed Blaine’s hand once more as a sign of assurance.

            They traveled farther into the dark room. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceilings and chandeliers dimly lit. A soft music floated around the room, eerie and unsettling with each note. Chainsaws and screams rang out every few minutes and Blaine felt sweat starting to form along his hairline.

            A man covered in blood spatters jumped out from behind a wall and Blaine let out a high-pitched squeal and Sebastian had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

            “Not funny,” Blaine said quietly as they kept walking.

            “Mhmm,” Sebastian hummed, pressing his lips together to keep from smiling.

            They walked further into the house and Sebastian felt Blaine’s grip only getting tighter as they kept walking. A zombie lady crawled out from a hole and grabbed for Blaine’s leg. Blaine screamed and jumped up and into Sebastian. Sebastian managed to catch him and help him steady himself on his feet, managing to hold in his laughter as he did so.

            “How did that not freak you out?!” Blaine said.

            “I’m just not easily scared,” Sebastian said. He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s head.

            Blaine took a deep breath and kept walking forward with Sebastian. This time, Sebastian kept his arm wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders. He knew Blaine wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Sebastian could tell that he was getting scared to keep going forward.

            A couple in the room in front of Blaine and Sebastian screamed and Blaine turned to hide his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile a little and how Blaine turned to him for comfort. He knew this was fake danger, but it was still Blaine’s instinct to go to Sebastian. Sebastian pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head and squeezed his arm around Blaine’s shoulders.

            “I’m fine,” Blaine mumbled as he turned around to keep walking.

            The next room that they walked into had flashing lights moving in circles, graffiti on the walls, and police sirens wailing over the speakers. There were chain fences along the walls and there were zombies behind them, rattling the chains at the two of them as they walked. Blaine’s hand was slipped under Sebastian’s cape and was gripping at the shirt.

            “It’s okay,” Sebastian said into Blaine’s ear as they kept walking.

            “I-I know,” Blaine said. He nodded his head, but Sebastian could see him starting to tremble.

            “Agh!” one of the zombies screamed. Blaine jumped and let out a loud breath. Sebastian squeezed his shoulder.

            Blaine started to walk faster through the room and Sebastian kept up with his pace. Sebastian looked up and saw a red exit sign amongst the graffiti.

            “Come on,” Sebastian said. He guided Blaine over to the door and pushed his way out. The cool air of the night hit them in the face and it was instant relief. Blaine felt his sweat start to dry up and the knot in his stomach, that he hadn’t even realized he had, unclenched. “Let’s go get some food, hmm?”

            “Okay,” Blaine said and nodded. Sebastian took his boyfriend’s hand and kissed the back of it before walking towards the car.

* * *

 

~O~

            Once they were seated at a diner, and happily eating their cheeseburgers and chocolate shakes, Blaine shook his head and ardently argued that he wasn’t scared in the haunted house.

            “I don’t know why you made us leave. I wasn’t scared,” Blaine said.

            “No?” Sebastian asked with a raised darkened eyebrow.

            “Mm-mm,” Blaine said and took another bite of his burger. “We could’ve stayed.”

            “Well, then I was scared,” Sebastian said.

            Blaine smiled adoringly at his boyfriend for a moment before shaking his head and taking a long sip of his shake.

            “Thank you,” Blaine said quietly between bites.

            Sebastian reached across the table and took Blaine’s hand in his own. He gave it a small squeeze and smiled at Blaine.

            “I love you,” Sebastian said.

            “I love you, too,” Blaine said.

            “Want to go buy a huge bag of candy and eat it all while we watch Hocus Pocus?” Sebastian asked.

            “You know me so well,” Blaine said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	6. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble for the fifth anniversary of Seblaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five years ago that smirky little meerkat came into our lives and swept us, and Blaine, off our feet. This is just something small to celebrate this wonderful day.

“Blaine, it is five thirty in the morning,” Sebastian grumbled as Blaine dragged him up the stairs. It was never any secret that Sebastian was not a morning person. But when he was woken up from a deep sleep and forced to get out of his nice warm bed before the sun was even up, he was practically unbearable.

            “Exactly,” Blaine said with a smile. Sebastian groaned again. Blaine’s early morning cheeriness wasn’t even enough to make this all okay.

            “Why? Why is it five thirty? I don’t have to be up for two and a half hours. I’m losing precious sleep,” Sebastian said.

            Blaine laughed as he pushed the door to the roof open and brought Sebastian out into the cool, crisp November air. The cold air was like a smack in the face to Sebastian as he stumbled up after Blaine. He tried to focus his tired eyes and clung to Blaine’s hand for warmth.

            “You didn’t even let me grab a jacket,” Sebastian complained.

            “You’re so needy in the morning, I swear,” Blaine said. He led Sebastian over to the other side of the roof. Their apartment building was not too far from the heart of Broadway, but it was far enough away where they would have a perfect view of the morning sun as it rose.

            On the other side of the roof, Blaine had already laid out a blanket, with spares to put on top of them, some steaming hot coffee, and a small lantern to light up the space. Blaine had gotten up even earlier to set this up before he went about waking up his grumpy husband.

            Sebastian smiled at the little display in front of him. “Watching the sunrise, are we?”

            “About time you caught on,” Blaine said with a smirk. He sat down on the green blanket he had set up and Sebastian sat down next to him.

            Sebastian, though typically the bigger spoon, curled into Blaine’s chest for warmth and comfort. Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Sebastian’s head and wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian grabbed a blanket and pulled it on the two of them.

            “Comfy?” Blaine asked.

            “Mhmm,” Sebastian hummed contently. Blaine handed him a cup of coffee and he took a sip. “Mmm. You put Courvoisier in it. You remembered.”

            Blaine laughed as Sebastian smirked up at him.

            “Yes, I remembered. Do you think I forget the day we met?” Blaine asked.

            “No, you remember everything,” Sebastian said, snuggling his head against Blaine’s chest, trying to get comfortable again.

            Blaine reached over and took a sip of his, Courvoisier free, coffee. The sun would be rising any minute now and the couple watched the dark sky lighten as it greeted the new day.

            “Oh, I guess I didn’t say it since you woke me up at this ungodly hour,” Sebastian said.

            “Mmm, no, you didn’t,” Blaine said back.

            Sebastian smiled to himself as he twirled the golden band on his husband’s ring finger. The sun had just emerged and poked its rays out all over the New York sky. A ray glinted against Blaine’s ring, making it sparkle and shine in the light, as if it knew what day it was.

            “Happy fifth anniversary, Blaine.”

            “Happy fifth anniversary, Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Seblaine Anniversary, everyone!


End file.
